What she's been hiding
by iluv2run
Summary: Adopted from BayDear. During quinceanera episode. During the party, Teresa finds out something shocking about Alex. What will happen? Do you want to find out? Then click on this story! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I adopted this from BayDear. If you have been reading it, I am so sorry that I took so long to update. my tablet broke, and I don't have much access to computers. I redid a lot of it and added some stuff, so please don't just skip ahead.**

**I hope you enjoy, but if you don't tell me in your reviews. I can't fix what I don't know is broke.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or anything familiar in here.**

_prologue_

_September 5, 2000_

_One rainy afternoon in New York, three hooded men watched two young girls play in rain puddles. "Which one is our target?" the first man asks. "The dark-haired one." Replied the man who seemed to be in charge. "There a reason your hiring us to kill a little girl?" The first man asks, gesturing to him and his partner. _

_"In twelve years, she is going to become a very powerful wizard. She will defeat me, and destroy my plans of taking over the world. I came from the future to stop that from happening. And your going to help me do that."_

The third man smiled evilly. "This girl got a name?"

"Alex." The time traveler replied. Alex Russo."

* * *

Eight years later

**Teresa's P.O.V.**

I was dumfounded. I was looking straight back at myself, but I wasn't anywhere near a mirror. "Alex!" I yelled. "Why am I looking at myself?!" "It might be you on the inside, but on the inside it's me. Now you can have the quincenoma like you always wanted." Alex said plainly as if she was talking about the weather. "Its Quinceanera, and how could you do this? you promised that there would be no magic while your grandmother was visiting!" I yelped while turning to look in the mirror. " Oh my gosh I look beautiful! So pink and fluffy! Do you think we can pull this off?" I asked excitedly. " Yeah, I mean it's not the first time I've gotten away with magic." She said while sprawling in a chair. "You What!?" " I mean it's the first time its ever happened" she said suspiciously right before Harper walked through the door.

* * *

Two hours later...

The party was just filling up. I was dancing, and waiting for the speeches to begging, when all of a sudden. I was kneeling over in pain in my side. After what seemed like hours, I saw Harper rush over to my side, and help me leave the dance floor. By the time we were in the hall, she was practically carrying me, and took me straight to the bathroom. She sat beside me patiently while the pain began to subside. _What's happening to me. wait... I'm in Alex's body. How long has this been happening? Why have I not known about it? Whats been happening to my mija?_

When I was finally able to sit up, Harper gave me a wet paper towel to cool down with. " Your going to have to tell them sooner or later Alex." she said in a gentle tone. "They need to know what's happening to you. At the very least you could go to the doctor." I didn't know what she was talking about(obviously),so I decided to play along, and play along. " Yeah I know. Can you go get Al-I mean mom for me I asked in a pleading tone. She looked reluctant to leave, but was soon out the door, on the way back to the party.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

During the speeches(which were extremely boring by the way) I was playing Angry Birds on my Iphone, when Harper came up to me not looking very Harpery. "Mrs. Russo, Alex needs to talk to you in the bathroom. "She said in a very unharperish voice. I was about to groan about being interrupted in the middle of a game, but I then remembered I had to be polite, and nice like my mom always is to Harper.

"Ok I'll be right there. Did she say what she needed?"

"Umm I think she should be the one to tell you. It's really important."

"Alright, thanks for telling me" I said as I walked away. I wondered what could be so important, that mom couldn't come out here to tell me, and then it hit me. My body must have had another one of those pains that have been happening a lot recently. I was now really scared. I thought they would have come with me to my mom's body and didn't think about it. I wasn't ready for her to know yet. Now I would have to tell her what has been happening to me since I was 12 years old.

_Flashback.(Alex is 12, and walking home from school with Harper)_

_October 23, 2005_

_" ...and I think my next dress should be made out of fruit roll ups, and fruitsnacks for earrin- Alex are you even listening?" Harper asked her best friend who was now staring at the ground looking out of it. "Huh? oh sorry Harps I still don't feel very good." Alex mumbled while holding her side. " Still? it's been three weeks, I think you should tell your parents" " No. They won't believe me. They're still mad from when I pretended to have the mumps for a month, so I wouldn't have to go to ma-AHHH!" Alex yelped while holding her side. "Alex! Oh my gosh are you ok?" she asked the crying teen, as she helped her to a park bench. The only answer she got was wailing, and then a small whimper as the pain subsided. " Wh-what's happening to me!?" Alex wailed as she curled up in a ball with her head in Harper's lap." I don't know! I'm calling your parents" " NOOO!" Alex yelled, while getting up. " Please don't tell anyone. If it happens again, I'll tell my parents but please don't say anything!" she said as she got up and started walking towards the sub shop, without another word to Harper._

_End of flashback_

Terrified of what the next few minutes would bring, Alex slowly trudged to the bathroom where her mother waited

**Well? did ya like it? I wrote the prologue, and fixed some mistakes in this chapter. **

**Laters,**

**iluv2run**


	2. Chapter 2

** waffles are people too wrote all but the beginning part in this one. I don't own WOWP . Again, SO SORRY for the wait to just have to reread chapters.**

** italics** _like this_ **are those bad dudes I haven't given names yet.** **Italics **_'like this'_ **are thoughts.**

* * *

_February 12, 2005_

_"I told you to get rid of her!" The time traveler screamed while shoving the lead hitman into the wall._

_The man was very obviously drunk, and began to giggle. "Jus wait and see, my scary little friend. Jack an I got it awl covered. This plan is so good, it'll look natral. we jus gotta wait till tha little miss turns twelve. then, we jus gotta sit back and watch the show. It may take a while, but she'll be gone long before she destroys you or whatever." _

_The time traveler then threw the hit man to the ground, and teleported out of the alleyway._

**Teresa's P.O.V.**

A few minutes later, Alex came into the bathroom alone with a terrified look on her face. "h-hey mom!" She said nervously. "what's up?"

"Alexandra (insert middle name here) Russo. Switch us back this instant!" Instantly she yanked out her wand from her boot, and reversed the spell. As soon as I was sure that spell was completed, I walked up to Alex, who was now curled into a ball on the counter, staring at the ground.

" Do you want to tell my what has been happening to you?"

"Mooom! I thought we already had this conversation." She said trying to lighten the mood. This only made me angrier. "You know that's not what I'm talking about! I saw the look on your face when you walked in. You know exactly what I mean!" I yelled furiously.

After that, Alex burst into tears. "I'm sorry!" She yelped through the tears. "I didn't th-think you would b-believe me, or that you would be mad!" I then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "Shh shhh it's okay." I whispered into her ear. " How long has it been happening?" "For almost 3 years." She whispered. "At first I gradually got used to it. But then it started getting worse and lasting longer. I sometimes would miss whole classes because of it. I wasn't skipping on purpose. Harper's been trying to get me to tell you ever since she found out, but I was sca-Ahhh!" She was again clutching her stomach in pain. " Stay here I'm getting your father." I said, and then I quickly left the room.

* * *

I ran back into the ballroom, to see that the speeches had ended, and the guests dancing. I spotted Jerry on the side of the stage with an angry look on his face. "Have you seen Alex?" He questioned after I caught up to him. "She has missed most of her own party! I had to pay two hundred bucks to rent this place!" " Now's not the time Jerry, we need to get Alex to the Hospital!"

"What? Why what happened?"

"I don't know, but hurry! Follow me." We then raced off to the girl's restroom to find Alex still in a ball with tears running down her face. Jerry then picked her up bridal style, and we headed to the car.

* * *

Jerry's P.O.V.

When we had gotten to the hospital. They had almost immediately taken Alex back. We had been waiting for what seemed like hours, but had probably only been forty-five minutes. "Jerry did you call Justin to tell him what was going on so he could send everybody home?" Teresa asked, breaking the horrible silence. "Nope. Was I supposed too? I asked glumly.

"Yes! we now have a group full of over a hundred people looking for the girl that the party is for, and she isn't there! Don't you think they need an explanation for why we're not there?"

"Yeah I guess your right. I'll be right back" I said as I got up to go outside.

**Jerry's phone call **

**Bold-Jerry, ****_italics-Justin_**

_Hello? Dad, where are you guys? People are starting to leave._

**Hey Justin. Your mom, Alex, and I won't be coming back to the party.**

_Why not? Did Alex get in trouble again? Are you at the police station?_

**No, we're not at the police station. We're at the hospital.**

_Why? What happened?_

**I don't know yet. I was standing by the stage, looking for Alex, when your mother came out and told me that we had to take Alex to the hospital. It's something about a bad pain in her side. Can you send everyone home, and then get Max, and Harper over here?**

_Yeah sure. We'll be there in like 30 minutes._

_**Thanks. Bye.**_

_Bye dad._

_**End of phone call.**_

_**Teresa's P.O.V.**_

_Soon after Harper, Justin, and Max got to the hospital, A doctor came into the waiting room. "Family of Alexandra Russo?" He called out, and we all stood up as he walked over to us. "Would Alex's parents please follow me?" Then he started walking away, and Jerry and I followed suit._

_He led us to an empty office and told us to sit down. " I'm afraid I have some terrible news." He began, and that was when I zoned out. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't acknowledge anything the doctor said until I heard the worst words any parent could hear._

_Our daughter had cancer._

** Sorry if the time skipping is confusing. If your confused just PM me and I'll try to explain better.**

**I haven't ever heard someone drunk talk, so I did it as best I can. BTW, what should I name mister bad evil guy? If you give me an answer through reviews, I will pick the best one, and give credit to the chosen name picker.**

**Laters,**

**iluv2run**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! Anyone who was reading this story, I changed some up and added stuff, so you might want to go reread the chaps. I don't have much access to computers anymore, but I am saving my money up to buy a new tablet. My old one broke, so I couldn't update at all. Sorry it took so long, but I'm going to try and update at least one more time this weekend. I won't have access to a computer after that.**

**I hope y'all like it and keep reading. I'm super busy with school, so I don't have much time to write, but I promise that anytime I ave access to a computer I will try to update.**

**later,**

**Iluv2run**


End file.
